


30 Days of SouRin

by grandmelon



Category: Free!
Genre: 30 day challenge, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Minor Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days, 30 prompts, 30 domestic drabbles</p><p>  <a href="http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/130275833173/30-days-of-domestic-fluff">prompt list</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> SO I’m having some major writer’s block and wanted to get over it, and I’ve never done a 30 day challenge before so I thought that’d be an awesome thing to try! But I couldn’t find any lists that I was totally into, so I ended up making one…. lol I really just want to write domestic SouRin trash…

Rin yawned, stretching his arms up and over his head, toes curling, back arching almost painfully. When he dropped back down on the bed a pleasant ache started to resonate through his body and he shivered. He rolled and used the momentum to swing his arm and leg over the massive body next to him.

 

He dug his face into Sousuke’s back, rubbing his head against his shirt. He ran his hand along his arm, trying to find his hand only to find that it was tucked under him. Rin sighed and dropped his hand against the bed, digging his head harder into the space between his shoulder blades.

 

He heard Sousuke grunt and felt stiff muscles moving as he sucked in a deep breath. Calloused fingers found his hand and wiggled their way in between Rin’s, giving them a squeeze. He gave a squeeze back and yawned again, letting his head fall limp onto the bed, Sousuke’s pillow selfishly hoarded.

 

Sousuke took another deep breath before he moved to get onto his back and Rin huffed in annoyance as he was half squished. He wiggled out of the way, lifting up his head and waiting for the arm that was already up in the air to finish becoming his pillow. Once Sousuke was all laid out he let his head fall onto the junction of his shoulder and snuggled up into his side.

 

Arms wrapped around him, dropping his hand in favor of hugging him, and then hot breath was against his forehead. He tilted his head down to avoid the smell of morning breath, and made sure to not send his own Sousuke’s way. Dry lips pressed against his hair line and a cheek resting against his head.

 

Rin stretched his hand around further, gripping at Sousuke’s back and pulling him as close as he could. Sousuke took the cue, rolling more so that he too was on his side and they were flushed together, arms and legs wrapped around each other in a tangled mess. Rin planted a kiss on his neck, humming in satisfaction.

 

“Morning,” a scratchy voice said above him, throat vibrating and tickling Rin's nose.

 

“Morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	2. Morning Routine

“Wake up,” Rin ordered, tearing the covers from Sousuke’s grasp. He groaned and rolled onto his other side. “Sousuke, I’ve already gone for my run without you, you’ve slept in enough. Get up!”

 

He got onto the bed, digging his knees into the springs and pushed at Sousuke’s back, trying to roll him out of bed. Sousuke didn’t budge, but when Rin pulled back to get in another shove he sat up and shot him a hazy glare as he scratched the back of his head. He was so lazy in the morning, Rin was convinced if it wasn’t for him he’d never wake up.

 

“Up, I’m up,” he mumbled, waving a hand at Rin and sliding off the bed. Rin backed up off his side before making a beeline to the bathroom. The humidity was particularly high that morning, and he was dripping sweat by the time he had gotten home.

 

He twisted the shower knob and got in under the spray, clothes tossed into the hamper. He was rubbing himself down with their body wash when Sousuke finally joined him. He hissed as soon as he stepped under the water, complaining about how Rin always liked to keep it too cold. He turned up the heat and stood under the spray looking a lot like he could fall asleep right there.

 

Rin grabbed his arm and they scooted around each other, switching spots. While the water cleaned his back of the foamy soap he put some more onto his washcloth and started to rub Sousuke down. He was quick, only slowing down when he got to his bad shoulder, a habit. When he looked up he saw Sousuke watching him with sleepy satisfaction and he smiled, motioning for him to turn around.

                                                                                                                                

He wiped down his back and they switched again, Rin going for his shampoo and scrubbing rough fingers through his hair. They continued on, Sousuke doing his own hair while Rin rinsed his, throwing in some conditioner as an afterthought. Once they finished Rin turned off the shower, Sousuke already out and grabbing a towel off the rack, patting himself down.

 

When Rin stepped out a towel was swung around him, and he got a kiss on the cheek as he was rubbed dry. When he was done Sousuke went for the sink, shaving off his morning stubble. Rin didn't bother join, having shaved and brushed his teeth before he went for his jog, in case he saw anyone he knew along the way.

 

He plugged in his blow-dryer when Sousuke finished rinsing off his face, checking in the mirror for missed spots. He stuck a toothbrush into his mouth, scrubbing hard while Rin dried his hair. Before Rin could even pick up the comb off the counter top Sousuke was already out of the door and heading towards the kitchen. Rin made quick work of his hair, throwing it back up into a ponytail when he finished, wondering what Sousuke was planning to make today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	3. Doing Laundry

Sousuke groaned as more blankets fell on top of him. He sat up, pulling their comforter off of his face and staring at his boyfriend. Rin was back to folding their clothes and placing them on the free arm of the couch.

 

Having a washer and dryer in their new apartment was the best and worst decision they had made.

 

Well, it was a great change especially since they did always have laundry to do, but that also meant doing it more often. Admittedly he actually liked laundry days because they did them together, but today was different. It was midday, and he had late shift last night so he didn’t sleep much before their morning run. He was running on maybe four hours of sleep max, which was why Rin hadn't complained when Sousuke just sat down on the couch.

 

He'd help him in a minute, he just wanted a few seconds to relax first, or at least that's what he had said when they started. Instead he was just being buried under blanket load after blanket load, which was especially large this week. They had to wash their spares too since Rin’s friends had stayed over that week.

 

“Hey,” Sousuke said and Rin looked over at him, snickering when he saw how he was covered in blankets.

 

A smile broke out on his own face, which was thankfully covered up by the fluffy blanket on top of him. He slid an arm out of the pile and held it up. Rin stared curiously at it before he grabbed it and Sousuke yanked him over to him, Rin huffing when he fell down onto the pile too.

 

“You’re supposed to be folding the blankets,” Rin informed him, his hand curling around the top of the blanket and pulling it down. Sousuke leaned up for the kiss and sighed. “Not,” he mumbled, pulling away before going back in for a few more kisses, “just laying here like a lump.”

 

“Hm, I will,” Sousuke said, wiggling his other arm free from its confinements, pinned against the couch and stuffed under all of the fabric. “Just one more minute.”

 

He wrapped both arms around Rin and squished him against the blankets, humming when Rin dropped his head and gave in. He felt two arms wrapping around him to the best of their ability, the feeling muffled by the layers between them. They laid there enjoying the comfort of clean sheets and each other until the irritating beeping of the dryer broke their silence.

 

He let go of Rin with a sigh, letting him go to the aggravating machine. Sousuke wrapped his arms around the blankets as best as he could before he stood up and dropped them back on the couch. Rin opened the dryer so it'd stop its dreaded beeping but didn't bother empty it before walking back over. He nudged him with his knee before grabbing one end of a blanket and Sousuke grabbed the other side with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	4. Night In

“Yes!” Rin cried jumping up into a standing position as his cart passed Sousuke’s on the last turn. It zoomed past the finish line, Sousuke right on his tail, and the game was over, the gold number one showing up on Rin’s screen. He sat back down with a smug grin and Sousuke rolled his eyes, shoving him into the couch.

 

“That’s was cheating. If it wasn’t for that blue shell you would have never been even close to me,” Sousuke argued. He frowned though his eyes were full of mirth at the childish grin on Rin’s face as he gloated over his victory.

 

“That’s perfectly acceptable, it’s the game Sousuke,” he declared. Rin brought his legs back up onto the couch and leaned back against the cushions, getting more comfortable. “Besides, if you’re so sure you deserve to win you just have to win more than me and beat me in points.”

 

“Why bother when you’re just going to ride on the coat tails of all the computers,” Sousuke grumbled, making a show of it. “I’m the one who doesn’t get any good items, all you were getting were red shells!”

 

Rin snickered and Sousuke sat up and reached over him, grabbing onto the other arm of the couch and leaning in. Rin started to slide down, laughter in his eyes as Sousuke leaned in, caging him. Rin avoided the first two kisses, instead landing on his cheek and his ear. Sousuke blinked in surprise when the third one was blocked by the controller, Rin’s eyes squinting at him as they tried to contain their laughter.

 

“You are such a brat,” Sousuke grumbled, grabbed the remote with his other hand and tugging it out of the way, finally getting a real kiss. Rin didn’t argue, and he didn’t bother resist again, instead he wrapped both arms around Sousuke’s back. When Sousuke’s back was finally aching from the angle Rin let go and he stood up, stretching it out.

 

“What an old man,” Rin joked as he sprawled out on the couch, taking up all the space. He tucked a throw pillow under his head and held the other close to his chest, smiling behind it. Sousuke didn’t bother make a retort, only rolling his eyes. “Let’s play some more, come on, we haven’t done this in ages.”

 

“That’s true,” he said, grabbing Rin’s legs and pulling them up to make room for him. Once he was settled he dropped them back down onto his lap and grabbed his remote, tossing Rin his. “But what about dinner?”

 

“We can get take out,” Rin said with an unusual amount of delight. Sousuke was surprised to hear that, it must have finally been one of Rin’s special days. He was too strict about his dieting and health to cheat a day.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Sousuke hummed, and Rin pressed the next button, starting the second race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	5. Nighttime Routine

Rin grabbed the toothpaste from Sousuke and squeezed some onto his brush. He scrubbed his teeth in tiny circles and ran the bristles gently along his gums. He counted in his head as he watched Sousuke through the mirror. The other was brushing without focus, taking cue it was time to spit by the amount of foam starting to spill from his mouth.

 

He followed suit and returned to brushing the front and backs of his teeth meticulously. Sousuke switched to mouth wash and Rin spit, rinsing off his tooth brush and sitting it in their cup. He waited for his turn, grinning when the bottle and cup were handed over to him. He poured himself a little and swished the minty contents around in his mouth.

 

When they finished Sousuke left for the bedroom and Rin grabbed a headband, pulling it over his head. He pushed it up to hold his hair back and began to wash his hands with soap. Once he rinsed them off he brought his head down to the sink and splashed cool water against his face.

 

Rin patted his face dry before going to the hamper and grabbing all of the clothes out, taking them out and to the washer. He threw them all in and put on the delayed timer to start them in the morning. Once he was done he shut the hallway closet and walked into the kitchen, seeing Sousuke leaning against the counter, drinking some water. Rin grabbed it and drank the other half before rinsing it out and putting it on the drying wrack.

 

“Tired?” he asked as he watched the way Sousuke’s eyes started to droop particularly low, practically closed. Sousuke yawned into the back of his hand at the mention and nodded.

 

Rin grinned at him before walking out of the kitchen and to their bedroom. He got into bed and turned on his bedside lamp, Sousuke trailing after and flicking off the overhead light as he made his way to the bed.

 

Once Sousuke was there he laid on his stomach, arms stuffed under his pillow and face turned away from the light. Rin debated on whether or not he wanted to read before he turned off the light and shuffled down in bed. He pulled his pillows into a comfortable position before his hand went for Sousuke’s back. He started rubbing and squeezing at the base of his neck before trailing down the length of his spine.

 

Sousuke let out a soft sigh and Rin slipped his hand up and under Sousuke’s shirt, scratching at the large expanse of his back. It was warm and broad and when he was done he slid his arm out from under his shirt, tugging it back into place before wrapping his arm around him. Sousuke rolled up onto his side and grabbed his hand. His eyes fluttered closed when a thumb started rubbing circles into his palm and he fell asleep to the sound of Sousuke's gentle breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	6. Shopping (For Needs)

“Dish soap,” Rin mumbled to himself, turning down an aisle, Sousuke walking leisurely behind with their basket in hand. Rin scanned the rows for the scent he liked, finding at on the very bottom. He bent down and plucked it from the shelf, dropping it into their basket with the other items before turning back to his phone.

 

“Laundry detergent and dryer sheets,” he said and Sousuke’s long legs easily carried him to them. He grabbed the dryer sheets and laundry detergent with the scents Rin preferred. “Do we need shampoo?”

 

“Did you write it down?” Sousuke asked turning to him with an eyebrow raised and Rin shrugged.

 

“I forgot to check,” he replied, looking at the list and making sure they had everything. “We should pick some up anyways, if I’m wrong so be it.”

 

“It’s not like it goes bad,” Sousuke reminded him with a huff, a grin on his lips though only the start of a laugh had left them. Rin rolled his eyes and made sure to dig his knee into Sousuke’s thigh when he walked up to him and double checked their items. He added up the approximation price in his head, ticking each item off with his fingers.

 

“We need mouthwash,” Sousuke said. “I forgot to tell you.”

 

“At least you remembered,” Rin hummed in surprise. “I didn’t write it down but we also needed to buy rice. We’ll go grocery shopping next time, but I don’t want someone whining about it tonight.”

 

“I don’t whine,” Sousuke grumbled, rolling his shoulder. “Fine, I’ll go get the mouthwash, meet me at the cash register.”

 

“You won’t get lost will you?” Rin teased and Sousuke shoved past him playfully and Rin started to laugh at the other’s embarrassment. He turned on his heels and exited the aisle, making a beeline for the bags of rice. He was determined to get there and back to the cash register before Sousuke, just because he knew Sousuke was thinking the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	7. Exercising

Hot puffs turned to white clouds around his mouth, disappearing as quickly as they came. The sweat dripping down the back of his neck left icy streaks behind, cooled by the morning air. He wiped the back of his sleeve against his face, eyes on the trail ahead when he felt a body leaning over him.

 

Sousuke was draped over him, just as sticky and damp, but making it a little warmer. His short hair stuck against Rin’s cheek and Rin pushed at his head, trying to get him off as he caught his breath. Sousuke released him and Rin looked over his shoulder making a gesture at the backpack behind him, chest still heaving.

 

He got the hint and his fingers went for the zipper, tugging it open. He grabbed one of their water bottles out of the bag and handed it to Rin. Rin nodded his thanks as he took a swig, holding the cool contents in his mouth a second before letting it slide down his throat. He felt like he could drink a gallon of water right then, but it wouldn’t do him any good if he drank too much.

 

Without prompting Sousuke pulled out one of the towels and pressed it against Rin’s forehead. Rin grabbed it with his other hand and dabbed it against the sides of his face too. Sousuke took the bottle from him and took a quick drink of it too before placing it back in the bag. Rin ran the towel along the back of his neck before handing it back to Sousuke. Sousuke just took an unused corner of dabbed along his hair line before putting it away.

 

Rin’s breath finally started to calm down and he looked at Sousuke whose eyes were drooping, but aware of what was going on. Tired, but awake. His fingers went to the backpack and Rin felt the tug as he zipped it back up. When he was done they both started jogging, Rin’s pace a little quicker than he preferred to start with.

 

It was easier for him to speed up than to try to make Sousuke’s long legs slow down past their natural jogging gait. Where Sousuke had his length Rin had endurance, so he didn’t mind. When they were coming up to their turn Rin grabbed onto Sousuke’s shoulder and squeezed it, and Sousuke followed him as he rounded the corner. He let go of it when they were on the straight away and picked it up another notch, Sousuke speeding up, staying by his side every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	8. Wearing Each Other’s Clothes

Rin rolled out of bed, ignoring the way the other groaned in protest, and went straight for their dresser. He tossed on one of Sousuke’s shirts and grabbed a hair tie to put up his hair before walking out of the room. It was enjoyably warm that day, no need for pants or layers, which was a pleasant surprise.

 

It wasn’t often he had a lazy day with no morning jog or shower, but he was deadest on enjoying it. He didn’t even bother to make himself a proper breakfast, just throwing some cereal into a bowl and heading over to the couch. He put on some mindless show to watch while he ate his breakfast, enjoying the change in his routine.

 

An hour into a documentary about wildlife in South America and Sousuke was finally waking up. The first sign being a loud bang followed by a curse, and the second being the bathroom fan. Rin didn’t even blink when Sousuke finally flopped down on top of him, only bothering to move his legs so that they weren’t being squished.

 

Rin’s left hand naturally found itself massaging Sousuke’s back, petting him like the large lazy cat he was. It wasn’t until the commercials came that he looked at Sousuke. He grinned at the tan skin and muscled expanse of his back before sliding his eyes down lower.

 

His eyebrows went through the roof when he saw his favorite brand underwear around Sousuke’s waist. He pulled up the band and looked in to see that it was indeed his, size just a bit too small for Sousuke. He pulled the band up higher and let it snap down, connecting with the tender skin there. Sousuke yelped, flipping onto his side and nearly rolling off the couch.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Stop wearing my underwear,” Rin ordered, flicking his forehead. Sousuke glared at him before settling back down.

 

“You’re wearing my shirt.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m not stretching it,” he said hooking his finger under the waistband. “You’re going to ruin the elastic.”

 

“If you don’t want me to wear yours, buy me some,” Sousuke mumbled into his arms, trying to go back to sleep.

 

“If I do you won’t even bother to check whose is whose anyways,” Rin grumbled and Sousuke shrugged a little, yawning into his arm.

 

“Sounds like you have a real problem there,” he mumbled.

 

Rin snapped the band harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	9. Nursing the Sick One

“You should go to the doctor.”

 

“I don’t need to,” Rin sneezed.

 

His eyes were watering and his throat felt nasty and sticky and sore, and no matter how many times he coughed or cleared it the feeling wouldn’t go away. He hated being sick, even if it was rare, the coughing and the runny nose, the sore throat and the influx in temperature, it all sucked.

 

“Yeah you do,” Sousuke said sitting up and putting a hand on Rin’s back as he started another coughing fit. “You should go today since it’s your day off.”

 

“I’m fine,” Rin insisted in between coughing, a particularly disgusting amount of phlegm caught in the back of his throat.

 

“You should spit that out,” Sousuke said, getting up and trying to pull Rin out of bed with him. Rin shook of his arm and shook his head.

 

“No, it’s fine, let’s just go back to bed.”

 

“Rin, it’s already ten.”

 

Rin looked up at him and nodded, finally getting out of bed. His head and neck where sweating but he felt unbelievable cold. Sousuke seemed to notice because he pulled Rin right to the bathroom and instructed him to get in the shower. Rin complied, though even with the hot water waking up his muscles he still felt achy and tired.

 

He sat down and leaned his back against the cold tiles, letting the hot water spray over his legs. He didn’t bother redirect the shower head towards him, but Sousuke was already back and doing just that. He sealed up the bathroom tight, not bothering turn on the fan and just letting the hot steam settle in the room. Rin closed his eyes and sighed as Sousuke sat on the other side of the bathtub, waiting with him.

 

Sousuke was also tired, having woken up several times last night with Rin for these awful fits. Rin was just grateful he wasn’t puking his guts up. The last time he had the stomach bug they were in high school and it was the most miserable experience of his life. He rarely got them, so sometimes he forgot how awful it could get.

 

When Rin finished his shower Sousuke helped dry him off quickly and get him into warm clothes. Then they went out to the living room and Rin heard the washer going, Sousuke probably washing their sheets and his clothes. Sousuke brought him warm tea since Rin didn’t feel much like eating, and they curled up in blankets, watching TV.

 

His temperature was taken every hour, just to be sure, and he was given over the counter medicine at the prescribed intervals. Rin thought it was a little extensive and he was sure it was just a regular cold, but Sousuke wouldn’t stop worrying. Maybe it was because neither of them get sick very often that it freaked him out.

 

Rin had a feeling it was just because Sousuke was fussy when it came to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	10. Hair

Rin held his hand steady, combing the hair forward with his other. He had done this a couple times before, but that didn’t mean he felt confident in doing it. He stared at the black bangs he was pulling away from Sousuke’s head and got ready to cut. Just as he was about to start foreign fingers touched his side and he jumped, hand gripping closed on instinct, a nice diagonal cut left in its wake.

 

“Shit!” Rin hissed pulling away and glaring down at Sousuke, who was practically sleeping in the chair. “Why’d you touch me idiot? Now I cut it wait too short!”

 

“Stop stressing,” Sousuke said with a yawn. “Just cut the rest off. Who cares?”

 

“Are you an idiot?” Rin grumbled, staring at the awful line he had created.

 

The shortest was far too short compared to the rest so he’d have to lop off all of Sousuke’s bangs to make it even resemble a normal haircut. It’s not like Sousuke kept them long on purpose, but Rin wasn’t trying to experiment. The way he wore his hair looked good, and there was no telling how he’d look after Rin giving him an experimental cut.

 

He glared down at Sousuke and started to cut away at the rest of his hair. The best thing he could do now was make it uniform. It’d grow out fairly quick, he reasoned, since Sousuke was in needing of a trim way more than he did. With that flakey reasoning, he cut the rest of Sousuke’s hair off.

 

When he pushed Sousuke’s face back to get a good look he sighed in relief, seeing that it didn’t look that bad at all. After a few seconds of staring at Rin started to smile. Then he started to laugh, running his hands through the short cut hair. The front looked fine but now the rest would need a proper trim too, which he was even less confident about.

 

Rin leaned down and kissed the newly exposed skin, sighing against Sousuke’s forehead.

 

“We should call Kisumi,” Rin mumbled.

 

“That bad, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	11. Coffee and/or Tea

“This is disgusting,” Sousuke grumbled as he sat the mug back down on the kitchen table. A bitter taste was left in his mouth and he stared at Rin, a great deal of skepticism in his gaze. Rin had come home that day with a bag of ground up coffee beans and claimed they made the best coffee he’s ever had.

 

“I can’t believe you don’t like it,” Rin admitted in awe, taking another sip of his own.

 

Sousuke shook his head and went to the fridge, pulling out their milk. He plopped it down on the kitchen table and went back to the cupboard, grabbing their plain sugar bag, a scoop already inside, and went back to his coffee. He saw the disgust on Rin’s face as he poured a copious amount of sugar and milk into the liquid.

 

When he stirred it the once very dark coffee turned a creamy brown and he took a sip. It was still awful, but it was bearable then, and he took another swig. Rin watched him in a mix of confused horror.

 

“You don’t even like sweet things,” he accused and Sousuke shrugged.

 

“I like them more than this shit,” he answered, lifting up his cup for good measure. Rin looked a bit offended at the remark and Sousuke smiled, putting more of the vile liquid against his tongue. He wasn’t made for coffee, that was obvious. Still, he must admit watching Rin’s face while he quote-unquote "destroyed" the drink was more than worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	12. Cooking Together

 “Now chop up the carrots,” Sousuke instructed, watching him carefully. Rin felt it was a bit of an insult, that he was being watched so closely, as if he couldn’t do it himself. He was a decent cook, he could make his own meals. Maybe not very good ones, but they were livable, he was nowhere near as bad as Makoto or Nagisa.

 

Rin started cutting up the little carrot, annoyed when some of the slices came out more like chunks. He heard Sousuke snicker from beside him and he put the knife down, glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. It was Sousuke’s idea that they made each other’s lunch. Sousuke put up his hands and Rin grabbed the knife again, trying to get the little orange suckers to be more even.

 

When he finished cutting the carrot he looked over the pieces. A decent amount of them were similar in size and he grabbed one that was too large and stuffed it in his mouth, eating the crunchy sweet vegetable. He wasn’t too fond of it, but it tasted good in his bento so Rin didn’t mind Sousuke’s use of them.

 

Sousuke pushed the carrot pieces for his lunch aside and grabbed out another carrot. He chopped it up with relative ease, and a great deal quicker than Rin had. It wasn’t like he was some kind of famous chef, but he definitely picked up a lot from his part time job. Even Rin hated to admit that it was a skill he was a tad envious of.

 

“We’re almost done, is the rice ready?” Sousuke asked and Rin blinked, staring over at their rice cooker. “You did start the rice, didn’t you?”

 

Rin’s cheeks felt warm and he walked over to the device, ignoring the presence of the other male as he opened the container. There the rice sat, not anymore cooked than it had when he put it in there earlier. He heard Sousuke clear his throat, an attempt to cover up a laugh and he spun on his heels, glowering. Sousuke was about to open his mouth, a snide remark about to leave his lips when Rin walked over and punched him in the shoulder.

 

“Not. A. Word.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	13. Washing Dishes

Rin groaned as another set of plates were placed into the sink, glaring over at Sousuke who was going back into the other room to clean up the rest of the mess. Having his friends over was fun but the cleanup was always pain. All the dishes that needed to be washed being the worst.

 

Sometimes he thought he should get disposable party plates and cups but the responsible side of him always said he should not be wasteful. Besides, it wasn’t as hard as he made it out to be with Sousuke helping. Though even knowing that didn't stop his head from dropping as empty cups started getting lined up on the counter.

 

He scrubbed at the bowl in his hands and rinsed it off and placing it on the opposite side where Sousuke had laid out a towel for them to dry. He picked up a plate, fingers already wrinkling and pushed the soapy sponge against it, rubbing it down until it was ready to be rinsed. Before he could turn on the faucet a hand came around him and turned it on for him, and he let the water clean the plate off before handing it to Sousuke.

 

“Does that mean that’s it?” Rin asked and Sousuke hummed.

 

“That’s it,” he said, grabbing another hand towel and starting to dry the plate. When he was done he opened up their cupboard and put it away. “Do you want me to take over?”

 

“No, I got it,” Rin sighed, picking up another plate.

 

Rin felt Sousuke’s chest against his back then, and two arms slipped around his waist. He tried to wiggle away from him, head going down and shoulder going up, trying to stop the tickling kisses along his neck. Sousuke switched sides, attacking the exposed skin on the other side and Rin squirmed more.

 

“Stop, I’m trying to work,” Rin whined and Sousuke stopped, resigning to resting his head against Rin’s shoulder. He finished washing another plate and was about to hand it to Sousuke to dry when he was pushed out of the way. Sousuke started washing the next plate, making quick work of it and putting it down on the towel to dry. Rin picked up Sousuke’s job, drying the plate and putting it away.

 

“You take too long when you’re sulking,” Sousuke said as he finished washing another two plates. “If you don’t want to wash them you don’t have to.”

 

“I was not sulking,” Rin sputtered. “It’s because of my friends that we have to do this so shouldn’t I be the one cleaning up?”

 

“You don’t have to clean up by yourself,” Sousuke answered.

 

Rin was about to ask why when he noticed the way Sousuke’s gaze was turned away from him and let it go. He started to dry the cups that Sousuke was finishing before mimicking him from earlier. He wrapped his arms around Sousuke and started to place light little kisses along his neck, smiling into his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	14. Homework and/or Job Work

“You know if you don’t understand it you could always ask.”

 

Sousuke kept his eyes on the foreign language below him, not bothering to give Rin a sarcastic remark. He knew that Rin was being serious, and wasn’t in any way making fun of him. It was his own stubbornness that had him struggling by himself for the past hour. For the life of him, English would never make sense. The grammar, the words, the writing system. All of it looked like some alien messages coming down from space, attempting to make contact with him.

 

“Sousuke?”

 

He turned to look at his boyfriend and sighed as he leaned against him. Rin leaning closer to help keep him from falling out of his chair. He pushed the book towards Rin and Rin read over the instructions.

 

“Do you want me to help?” He asked and Sousuke nodded, resigning to failure. He had tried his best to defeat the dreaded book, but he could take it no more. He had lost the battle. A part of him wished he was better just because Rin was so good at it, but the majority of him just didn’t like to make a fool out of himself.

 

“Alright we’ll start with the example problem,” Rin told him. He glanced at the book before squaring his shoulders and then slouching back against his chair. He grabbed Rin’s and pulled it closer, until the chairs were right up against each other. That way he could lean on Rin even while paying attention to the book in front of them.

 

For a few seconds he wasn’t listening to what Rin was saying, just hearing his voice and not trying to make any sense of the words coming from them. He was watching the way Rin’s lips moved, and the focus in his eye. He must have been quiet for too long because Rin turned to look at him, and then his face broke into a crooked smile.

 

“You know you have to pay attention or,” he started, but was cut off when Sousuke kissed him. Soft and a little dry, and the perfect recharge. When he pulled back Rin’s eyes were wide and Sousuke supposed he hadn't been expecting that, but he needed the little boost of energy it gave him.

 

“Read it again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	15. Family Visits

“Stop fussing. You look fine,” Sousuke reassured him for the fifth time that day.

 

Rin tried to stop his shaking hands, flattening them out against his pants before sticking them into his jacket's pockets. He counted the seconds between each breath, trying to calm himself. Still, his heart was stuck in his throat, and nothing could remove it from its new home.

 

It had already been a few years since the last time they heard from them, but a few weeks ago Sousuke's mother had called to invite them to visit. Rin had been in a constant state of misery since the call. His stomach was all tied up in knots and not even swimming in the Olympics had felt so nerve wracking.

 

It was the first time they had visited Sousuke’s parents since Sousuke had told them the truth. Rin didn’t even have it in him to tell his own mom, only Gou knowing about their relationship.

 

He had been assured that everything would be fine. Sousuke would talk about how he graduated school and got a new internship. He’d talk about his Olympic gold and how things in the swimming world were going. They’d speak about their other acceptable societal gains, they’d eat dinner, and go home. It’d be easy.

 

“Breathe,” Sousuke instructed as he pressed the doorbell. Rin took in a deep breath and let it go when Mrs. Yamazaki appeared at the door. Her smile was pleasant, much as he remembered it, which surprised him.

 

“Sousuke,” she sighed in relief. Her eyes went to Rin and her smile dropped just a little, but it picked up again. “Rin-kun, you do not have to look at me with such guilty eyes.”

 

Rin froze up in shock before he looked at the ground in shame. He felt Sousuke’s hand grab onto his arm, just enough to be reassuring, but still very subtle. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed the tears away, taking in a deep breath and looking back at her. There he saw the same worried face she’d given them as children, and Rin couldn’t help but feel the weight of their relationship on his shoulders.

 

“Rin-kun,” she said, stepping out of the door and closing it behind her. “I know how you care for Sousuke and I am aware that you have thought a lot about how we, and your family, would feel about your relationship. I am not happy with the situation, but I am grateful that you have helped Sousuke out of that dark place when we could not.”

 

“Mom,” Sousuke mumbled and she looked down at her clasped hands.

 

“I can only speak for myself, but you are still welcome here. You have become a great man, and helped my boy become one too. Knowing my Sousuke, I cannot convince you two to change, so there is only one more thing I can say. Please continue to take care of my son from now on.”

 

Rin’s tears couldn’t be stopped that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	16. Trying Something New

Rin threw open the door to their apartment with such gusto it almost made a whole in the wall. A week away from home was tough, but a month was murder. He didn’t even bother put his stuff away, just throwing it all on the ground and closing the door behind him.

 

As soon as he heard the sound of water running in the kitchen he made a sprint for the room, tackling the body standing there. Sousuke's laugh was sweet music to his depraved ears, though whatever he was cleaning dropped into the sink with a loud clang.

 

“You’re home already?”

 

He nodded into the warm shirt. Rin was glad they had an early flight, usually he was home so late the other was already asleep, and he didn't bother make Sousuke pick him up like he used to. He took another deep breath of Sousuke's scent before releasing him long enough to turn around for a kiss. Rin attacking him before he had even finished turning, taking short and sweet kisses.

 

“This last week was unbearable,” Rin mumbled between kisses. He watched the way Sousuke’s eyes drooped and smiled in delight. He brushed his nose along Sousuke’s, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Sousuke was the first to open his mouth for a kiss and Rin found his way in, pulling back in shock when he felt something foreign and hard against his tongue. He saw the smug look on Sousuke’s face and grabbed his jaw, a silent order to open up. He watched Sousuke’s mouth fall open for him, his whole body heating up at the sight of a small silver ball sitting on his tongue.

 

“Is this a joke?” Rin asked himself and Sousuke laughed, standing up straight.

 

“That’s up to you,” he said, leaning back against the counter. Rin felt like he was in some strange alternate universe.

 

“Who are you and where is Sousuke?” He accused, sliding up to him and glaring into Sousuke’s amused eyes, an insufferable smirk on his lips.

 

“Thought I’d surprise you.”

 

“It was a surprise alright,” he breathed, leaning up for another kiss.

 

He took his time then, letting himself feel the strange barbell in Sousuke's mouth. He surprised himself when he realized he didn’t mind the pressure of it when they kissed. The feeling of the strange metal slid against his mouth was strange, but exciting. When they pulled back Rin was out of breath and couldn't stop ogling Sousuke’s mouth.

 

“Okay, spill, who made you get it?”

 

“No one did,” Sousuke laughed, “though Kisumi might have mentioned it first.”

 

“Remind me to kill him later,” Rin huffed, leaning into Sousuke’s arms and letting his head rest on his shoulder. Sousuke hugged him, the arms around him comforting and familiar. A month was way too long, Rin thought, and looked at what happened when he did, Sousuke doing something unexpected.

 

“Why? Don’t like it?” Sousuke hummed.

 

“I love it, but he doesn’t need the satisfaction of knowing that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	17. Kisses

“Stop,” Rin laughed as another attack against his cheek was made. He couldn’t move, pinned down to their couch as Sousuke pecked away at his face. The attack was sudden, one minute they were watching a movie and the next his forehead was getting covered with a thousand kisses.

 

Sousuke nibbled against the soft part of Rin’s cheek and his breath caught before Sousuke moved to his ear. He pressed his lips against his earlobe and again along the shell before giving the skin just below it a sloppy kiss. Rin’s heart was in a tizzy as his body tried to decide whether it was ticklish or not. His body warming up with each playful, and less playful, kiss.

 

The trail moved on down his neck and around to his chin and Rin had to hold up a hand to stop the monster, finding it was getting to be too much for him. Sousuke was not discouraged, instead he pressed his lips against the hand, watching him through Rin’s fingers. Rin wanted to finish the movie, but the temptation was ever increasing with the way Sousuke was acting. When Sousuke grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers down to give them individual affection he knew he was done for.

 

“Fine, fine! Just pause the movie first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	18. Hugs

Sousuke leaned back into Rin's chest, trying to peer over his shoulder to see what was wrong, but Rin’s face was hidden by his hair. Sousuke hummed and continued to stir the soup he had been making. Rin often did this when he had a rough day, and would talk to Sousuke after he collected himself.

 

The warm puffs of Rin’s breath spreading across his back made him hyper aware of things, as always. The way Rin’s hair tickled the back of his neck and the nose that was digging into his spine amplified. When Rin’s hands started to drop he thought it was time to talk, but instead of setting him free they slipped under his shirt. He yelped as the sensitive skin of his stomach was attacked with his icy fingers.

 

“You’re freezing!” Sousuke complained, body trying to flinch away from the cold digits sliding to his sides. He heard Rin’s muffled laughter and knew then that Rin didn’t have a bad day, he was just stealing his warmth.

 

Sousuke stiffened as he felt Rin stand flush against him, the tip of his freezing nose reaching the bottom of Sousuke’s ear. His breath was hot against his cheek, unlike the chill of his skin.

 

“Then warm me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	19. Forgetting Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto

Rin checked himself out in the mirror, making sure that he looked presentable. He combed his hair down with his hands, patting down some loose strands before checking his teeth to make sure nothing was stuck in them. He flattened the lines of his suit and straightened his tie. His heart was fluttering with nerves, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

 

It was always a little strange, the business side of swimming. He snickered to himself as he thought about the dread Haru must have for it, considering he cared for it even less than Rin did. Makoto probably had to force him to go to interviews, because Haru had already claimed he had no qualms about stopping at this point in the game.

 

Rin still wanted to ride it out as best he could so he’d have enough money for him and Sousuke to retire properly. If he wanted everything to be perfect later on in life, he knew he'd have to work hard now to get it. Haru had a nice cushion to fall back on, what with Makoto's job allowing him to work anywhere and Haru's getting his parents’ home back in Iwatobi.

 

Rin wondered to himself whether or not Sousuke would prefer to move back when they retire as he grabbed the things he needed, tossing them into his bag. He had his phone and his keys, and the papers he was supposed to bring. Rin put on his nice dress shoes and threw on his jacket. He reached into the coat pocket and took out the two rings sitting in it, slipping them on to his one hand to make his silver pinky ring less conspicuous.

 

“Alright, I’m off!” Rin called, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Sousuke laughed from the other room.

 

Rin’s heart sped up and he ran a mental check of everything he needed when he noticed Sousuke coming up to him. He looked at him confused, seeing that his hands were empty, but all of his questions were answered when he got a very sweet kiss. He sighed into it and smiled when Sousuke pulled back kissing his cheek.

 

“Good luck,” Sousuke mumbled and Rin grinned all the brighter, pulling him into a tight hug. “You won’t need it.”

 

“I don’t as long as I have my good luck charm,” Rin chuckled, letting go of Sousuke. They bumped fists and grinned at each other, before Sousuke’s embarrassment caught up with him and he rolled his eyes, pulling back.

 

“Yeah, yeah, go already. Don’t want to be late.”

 

Rin kissed his fist for emphasis, laughing as Sousuke pushed him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	20. A Heated Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little less fluffy than I would have liked lol... whoops

“God Sousuke, I thought we got over this! What else have you been hiding from me!? Anything else you ‘can’t’ let me know?” Rin’s hands were flying through the air, fury palpable in his voice.

 

“You know there isn’t! Will you stop already? I get it! I would have told you if I knew this was going to happen,” Sousuke yelled, shoulders and face tense.

 

“If you knew this was going to happen,” Rin spat, “what the fuck does that mean? Am I just some burden? My opinion doesn’t matter to you at all, does it? Should I just leave!? Is that what you want!?” Rin roared, anger building up with every word.

 

Adrenaline was pumping through his body and his throat hurt, his head was pounding. Sousuke was standing at the other end of the room, but Rin could still see the exact moment his defenses broke down. The way his body seemed to drop, and the look in his eyes, the stubbornness, flying away as quick as it had reared up.

 

“That’s not what I want,” Sousuke whispered, voice broken. Rin’s anger dissolved, his eyes stinging as he walked over to Sousuke and pulled him into a hug. He felt Sousuke’s hands gripping at the back of his shirt, and his heart ached. “Please don’t leave.”

 

“I’m not going to, I’m sorry I said that,” Rin said, pulling back and wiping his eyes. Sousuke let out a deep breath and leaned down, touching their foreheads together. The heat from earlier was gone in a rush that left them both breathless.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made it that big of a deal. I just, I didn’t want to accept that I did that again. I didn’t mean to hide anything from you, and I don’t want you to,” he breathed, voice shaky as he squeezed Rin tighter. “I don’t want you to feel like I don’t trust you. I’m sorry.”

 

Rin frowned and squeezed Sousuke back, reassuring him. He felt his throat clenching as he listened to the guilt in Sousuke's voice. It rang in his ears.

 

“I know it’s hard for you, I shouldn’t have attacked you like that,” Rin conceded, swaying them as Sousuke often would. “I was just frustrated. It does worry me that you think some important things aren’t important, or that I don’t need to hear them. Sousuke, you know you can’t just decide that for me, don’t you?”

 

“I do,” he agreed, “I’m sorry.”

 

Rin gave him a wobbly smile and pulled him over to the couch where they curled up around each other. Rin grabbed Sousuke’s hand in his and glanced back at him. Sousuke was observing their fingers, face solemn and thoughtful. Rin kissed his jaw, smiling when he saw the surprise in Sousuke’s eyes, before the look of affection settled in.

 

“I love you,” Rin mumbled against Sousuke’s lips. “I always will, you know?”

 

Sousuke’s smile then was all Rin needed to see to know that he believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	21. Road Trips

“We should switch,” Sousuke admitted, folding up the map and leaning back against his seat with a sigh. Rin chuckled as he spotted a well-used dirt parking lot on the side of the road. He pulled in and turned off the car, turning to Sousuke and smirking at the defeat on his face.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, besides I think we found something fun.”

 

He reached into the back and grabbed his backpack before hopping out of the car, taking in the fresh air. It filled his lungs in such a pleasant way Rin felt weightless. He walked over to a small sign that was posted next to a dirt path. Just as he had thought, it was a nature walk. It wasn’t a very long one, just a loop to go see a small waterfall.

 

Rin heard the car door slam shut and the beep of the alarm as it was locked. He turned around and grinned at Sousuke, who looked amused at his enthusiasm, but he ignored it.

 

“Want me to hold your hand so you don’t get lost?” Rin joked, Sousuke scoffing at the idea. Rin took his hand anyways, enjoying freedom of having no company.

 

The path was clear and cut through the woods in a way that you wouldn’t get lost, but there were little markers anyways. The trees were still green though they were beginning to change color, some more colorful than others. The soft sound of leaves rustling in the wind the only noise there. It was almost phenomenal that they were still in Japan yet there was such a big difference.

 

“It’s nice out here.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Rin agreed.

 

When they reached the waterfall they saw it was rather small. It couldn’t have been bigger than a house, but it was pretty. The wind that blew in from the small valley chilled Rin’s cheeks and he leaned into Sousuke, watching the ripples in the water pool below.

 

They didn’t talk on the walk back, just listening to the quietness of the forest. When they got back to the car Rin took the passenger seat, set on finally getting them on the right course. Although they had a free day, they did have a wedding they had to go to. No one would forgive him if they were late just because Rin wanted to have a little fun on the way there.

 

When Sousuke went to buckle up Rin leaned over and gave him a peck, smiling at him before settling back into his seat. He propped his legs up on the dashboard and took out the map and his phone. He turned on the cellular, although it was a little costly he could at least use it to start them on the right track.

 

Sousuke grabbed his hand once they started driving down the long slow road that would lead them out of the forest. Rin watched the blurs of colors frame Sousuke’s face, his heart beat calm and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	22. Picnics

“There’s just something about it,” Rin moaned as he stretched out on the picnic blanket. “Swimming in the sun just feels so good.”

 

“Is that right?” Sousuke hummed, sitting on the other side, staring out at the creek in front of him.

 

They hadn’t been back to it since they were little, but it wasn’t as small as he thought it might have become. He remembered when Rin’s mother would take the three of them kids to it. It was a ways away so they couldn’t go to it on their own before, but they’d spend the whole day there. Even Gou who didn’t know how to swim loved it, sitting on her large rock that she had claimed to be her island in the middle of the water.

 

They had already spent half the day there. That morning was all about swimming in the cold creek and claiming lounging rights on the warm rock in the water, sitting out under the sun. They had also done an endurance test, to see how long they could swim against the current. Sousuke lasted a good while before his shoulder started to ache and he decided to stop. After that he just watched Rin with a sense of indescribable pride.

 

“It does, doesn’t it? The way your muscles feel after swimming out under the sun just feels so good,” Rin sighed, content with where he was laying. The sun reached his back, warming the skin there. “It’s like your whole body aches.”

 

“Aches?” Sousuke asked, eyebrows shooting up as he looked over at his friend.

 

“Yeah, you know, but the good kind of ache. Like the ache after really good sex,” Rin mumbled, falling asleep where he laid. Sousuke spit out his cola, choking on the liquid and feeling it burn his nose. Rin shot up in an instant, going over to him and placing a hand on his back as he hacked up a lung.

 

“You,” Sousuke choked, “are ridiculous.”

 

“What?” Rin asked, though his tired brain seemed to finally catch up and his face was painted red. He pushed him, a huge pout on his lips, but his hand went right back to its spot on Sousuke's back as he coughed.

 

When Sousuke’s coughs subsided Rin relaxed and reached for their cooler. He pulled out his lunch, sleep having left him too violently to get comfortable again. Sousuke held out a hand for his and Rin gave him a low five, laughing at his own joke before pulling out Sousuke's lunch and handing it to him.

 

Rin scooted next to him until their arms were flush together then. His skin was radiating a new intense heat. His skin warm from being baked and dried by the sun. It was pleasant against Sousuke's skin, which was unusually cold that day. He leaned into it as he looked back out at the creek and thought about how much, and how little, his life had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	23. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I have Makoto and Haru on the double date with them~

“Man we all look awful,” Rin laughed, staring at the picture of them on the roller coaster. He got into line to buy it anyways, thinking it was a good way to get a picture of all of them without Haru’s complaints.

 

“Your hair was everywhere,” Sousuke agreed, grabbing a piece of Rin's hair. Rin took the hint and started to comb it down. “My ears are still ringing.”

 

“Yeah Makoto that was some pretty impressive stuff. I thought you said you liked roller coasters?” Rin asked, turning to his friend with a smug smirk. Makoto gave him an apologetic look. They all knew it was because they chose a roller coaster with a scary theme. Makoto had been fine on the other coasters.

 

“You’re up,” Haru mumbled and Rin blinked a second before turning around and seeing that no one was in front of him.

 

He walked up and paid to get the picture of them plummeting down. Makoto’s face was covered by his hands, Haru sitting next to him looking a bit less blank, eyes wide as they began to drop. He and Sousuke were laughing like fools in the front. All in all it was a good picture so he didn’t even mind the exorbitant prices for it. He even got two since he knew Makoto would like to have one.

 

“Well, we finished all the rides we wanted to go on, what now? It’s getting kind of late,” Sousuke said as he checked his phone. They walked towards the food stands and Rin considered getting some, it was rather late and his stomach was aching.

 

“Should we eat? It’s kind of expensive but if we want to stay here all day,” he wondered aloud, looking at his companions for their opinions.

 

“Haru wait!” Makoto called, following after him as Haru darted to the nearest fish place as soon as the words left Rin's mouth.

 

“I guess we should follow them before we lose them,” Rin grumbled, though his smile didn’t fall. Sousuke stayed close enough that their arms touched since he had already gotten lost twice that day. The crowds got pretty aggressive sometimes, and it was easy to lose people if you weren’t paying attention.

 

“Having fun?” Sousuke asked and Rin looked at him, laughing at the question.

 

“Of course I am, aren’t you?”

 

“I am,” he admitted, “though I was unsure about the whole ‘double date’ thing.”

 

Rin hummed, a grin on his face as he nudged Sousuke. Sousuke looked down at him and Rin made a kissy face to tease him before looking ahead. He could see Makoto standing out over the crowd next to one of the fancy colored buildings, Haru guaranteed to be close by.

 

“Well I figured this kind of thing could be fun too. Besides, isn’t it a little weird for two guys to go to Disney land by themselves?”

 

“If you say so,” Sousuke said with a shrug, though he could hear the laughter in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	24. Shopping (For Fun)

“What about this?”

 

Rin stepped out of the changing room, tugging the jacket over the shirt. He looked up at Sousuke and saw him thinking about it. Rin turned around to give him a view of the back, looking over his shoulder to see if there was a change in his expression. Sousuke just quietly gave him a once over before a shrug.

 

“Looks fine."

 

“Really? You have no opinion?” Rin grumbled, crossing his arms.

 

“The shirt and pants look good, the jacket isn’t anything special.”

 

Rin straightened up in surprise before going back into the stall and looking at the mirror. He took of the jacket and examined the graphic tee and skinny jeans. He turned and took a glance at his ass, rolling his eyes with a smile when he saw how snug they were.

 

“No wonder you like them,” Rin mumbled, though when he changed back to his regular clothes he added both items to the pile in Sousuke's arms.

 

“You know this could be a lot more fun if you picked out things for yourself,” Rin teased as he glanced at Sousuke. The few things he was getting were all Rin’s choices, and they were all amazing choices in his opinion.

 

“I’ll just leave it to you,” Sousuke chuckled under his breath as they walked through the store. Rin turned to him and saw that his eyes were drawn to a jacket hanging on the wall. It was the second time he looked at it, but he hadn’t asked to try it on or even see if it came in his size.

 

“Hey,” Rin called, stopping and walking towards the wall. He flipped through a few before he found Sousuke’s size and took it off the hanger. “Try this on.”

 

He held out his arms for the clothes and Sousuke dropped them all in his hands as he grabbed the jacket. Rin bit down his smile when he saw the small twitch in Sousuke's lips as he looked at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. He put his hands in the pockets and looked at Rin.

 

“It’s nice,” he said, voice not any different than earlier.

 

“It is," Rin agreed, "you should get it."

 

Sousuke shrugged and took the jacket off, putting it back on the hanger but laying it in Rin’s arms instead of back on the wall. He pulled on his own jacket and grabbed the pile of clothes from Rin.

 

"Are we done now?" Sousuke asked, shifting his weight onto his other foot.

 

"Why? Tired of shopping already?" Rin smiled, flipping through some of the racks next to them.

 

"Yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of we should go home and try some of these clothes on again," Sousuke whispered next to him. Rin stared at the shirt in his hands before putting it back and walking to the cashier.

 

He didn't give Sousuke the pleasure of seeing what he thought about that until they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	25. Keeping Plants

“There still alive,” Rin mused aloud, fingers brushing under a leaf of their Shiso plant. “That’s a surprise.”

 

“Why? I just did what you told me to,” Sousuke mumbled from the living room, glancing back at the potted plant sitting next to their window. Rin looked over at him with a smile before standing up and walking the short distance to the couch. He leaned over the back and wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck, resting his chin against Sousuke’s head.

 

“Well two weeks is a long time, I thought you would have forgotten.”

 

“I didn’t,” he reminded him, “and if I had let that plant die you would have thrown a fit.”

 

“Would not,” Rin said with a sharp click of his tongue as he left the living room. “If you’ll actually remember to take care of them maybe we should have more. It’d be nice if we had fresh tomatoes or peppers.”

 

“You can have whatever you want as long as you take care of them,” Sousuke interjected, eyeing him as the other come back with two colas in hand. He gave one to Sousuke before sitting down on the couch and leaned into his side with a yawn.

 

“I will, but you still have to take care of them when I’m not here,” he reasoned. “Would you be willing to do that?”

 

“As long as you write down what I have to do.”

 

“I’ll even make them little signs,” Rin joked, a cheerful grin now in place.

 

Sousuke shrugged, throwing an arm around the back of the couch and letting Rin scoot in closer. Rin picked the remote up off the coffee table before getting comfortable and flipping through the channels. Sousuke's eyes left the television, instead choosing to watch him.

 

He regarded him with a calm contentment before Rin turned to him, a scowl on his face before he leaned up to give him a quick peck. Sousuke put his cola down and wrapped his other arm around Rin, leaning his head against the back of his neck, giving it a kiss. Rin grumbled about being uncomfortable until Sousuke released him, immediately moving to the other end of the couch.

 

Sousuke was about to ask what the deal was until he saw the throw pillow Rin placed in his lap. Sousuke grinned at the stubbornness in Rin's gaze before he laid down on the couch, laying on his back and letting his legs hang over the couch's arm. A small table was on the other side for that very purpose, put there by Rin so that Sousuke had a place to put his feet.

 

He fell asleep like that, Rin's fingers combing through his hair making quick work of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	26. Doctor Visits

Rin gave Sousuke a small smile and gave him the thumbs up from where he sat. Sousuke nodded before following the nurse, his one arm clutching his shoulder. Rin let out a shaky breath as soon as he left his sight, running hands over his face. He reassured himself that Sousuke was fine, his arm was fine.

 

It was probably just dislocated, pulled from its socket, nothing forever damaging. Still, a deep seeded fear from their childhood darkened Rin’s heart. Why was that arm always getting hurt, why couldn’t it just catch a break?

 

He took a deep breath before leaning back into his chair and observed the other people in the room with him. There were a few others there by themselves, and a couple that wasn’t quite elderly but well on their way. He closed his eyes when he finished looking over the room and rolled his shoulders, trying to release some of the tension in them.

 

The room was quiet save for the murmurs of the other patients and the humming of the TV propped up in one corner of the room. Seconds ticked by one by one, and Rin felt every single one of them. He tried to entertain himself, scrolling through his phone and flipping through some of the magazines there. He looked up as soon as he heard the door click open, but saw no Sousuke.

 

The nurse called out a name and the older couple stood up, the two of them going in together. He heard the nurse’s quiet small talk, talking about how nice it was that her husband came to join her that day. He didn’t hear much else of their conversation as they left through the big brown door.

 

Rin wasn’t sure what about that kept his attention. Was it the way the woman was clinging onto her husband, limping across the floor as her husband helped her to the other side? Was it how supportive her husband was? Maybe it was just the fact that they could enter behind that daunting door together. That they were married and so had the right to.

 

The door clicked open again and Sousuke came out with the nurse, his arm in a sling. He walked up to Rin with a frown and shrugged one shoulder. Rin threw the magazine in his hands back down on the table and stood up.

 

“Dislocated,” Sousuke informed him and Rin nodded, figuring that was the case. “Have to be resting it and all of that, no ‘extraneous activity of any kind.’”

 

Rin cracked a smile at the tone of his voice, knowing exactly what the idiot was thinking. He pressed his fist against his good arm, giving it a little nudge. Sousuke grinned back at him as he adjusted his shirt collar, pulling it up more so the strap of the sling wasn’t digging into his neck.

 

“Are we all done here then?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	27. Pets

“A dog?” Rin stared at Sousuke, a blank expression on his face. “You want a dog?"

 

“Well this apartment allows pets,” Sousuke said with a shrug, “and Mrs. Ono from the third floor’s dog just had puppies.”

 

“Oh, she finally did?” Rin mused aloud, thinking about how strange it was that Sousuke of all people would suggest getting an animal. It’s not that he didn’t like the idea, having a dog would be fun, but it was also a lot of work.

 

Rin watched the slouch in Sousuke’s posture as he sat further into the couch. His breath caught when he thought about how Sousuke was home all day since his job fired him. They were laying off a lot of people after having to downsize for some reason or another. Rin didn’t think it was that big of a deal since Sousuke’s job was more for paying for luxuries and extra things.

 

The sponsorships were carrying them well and Rin ran a tight ship with their money. He made sure that it was split between necessities and saving for their retirement. They could live comfortably on it, and Rin had jobs lined up after he retired from the professional swimming. Maybe they wouldn’t be able to do anything too extravagant, but they would definitely be comfortable with just Rin working.

 

Sousuke was likely bored as hell staying home all day, but he had no luck finding any places hiring since it was getting to be winter. Only shops who needed extra part-timers for holidays were hiring. It might be good for him to have someone to take care of, Rin thought.

 

“Sure, if that’s what you want. But it better get trained well. I don’t want a dog that’s going to bark all the time, or chew up the furniture,” Rin warned, though Sousuke seemed noticeably brighter. He knew that Sousuke would never let a dog run wild anyways, but he had to make a show of it. It was kind of cute seeing the way Sousuke lit up at his answer.

 

“Well we still have a while to wait before we can have one, they were only just born,” Sousuke reminded him and Rin shrugged.

 

“Perfect, then you can look up how to take care of a dog while living in an apartment. And we can dog proof this place,” Rin said looking around. Too many things were low to the ground and accessible for a puppy to destroy. “And, the dog is not allowed in our room.”

 

“Wow that’s harsh Rin,” Sousuke laughed and Rin rolled his eyes. “But you’re probably right, it’d be annoying to have a dog whining at our door while we’re trying to get it on.”

 

Rin hit Sousuke with his throw-pillow as hard as he could.

 

“I’m talking about all the important shit in there you idiot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	28. Vacation

Rin awoke to the gentle sound of waves beating against the shore and the tune of the wind chimes twirling around outside. He yawned into the back of his hand and rolled onto his side, blinking his eyes open to the bright white of their sheets. His hand went out into the empty space for a minute, confused before he heard the sound of feet hitting hardwood floor.

 

“What are you doing up before me?” Rin asked, brushing his hair back and getting more comfortable in their bed.

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” Sousuke answered, flopping down on top of him. The air left Rin’s lungs and he was about to get complain about his lover's weight before he was pulled up into a sitting position. “You were asleep for so long I even thought about going for a walk.”

 

“Are you looking to get lost?” Rin accused, pushing him off and getting out of bed. He stretched his arms out above his head, bending his back and yawned again, eyes squeezing so tight water was left in their wake. “We haven’t even been here two days and I’m already too comfortable with this.”

 

Sousuke hadn't heard him, already back out on the veranda. Rin followed, enjoying the way the wind whipped his hair around and the way his lungs filled with salty sea air. The bright blues and greens of the horizon filling his eyes.

 

“We’re definitely moving back to a sea side village,” Sousuke mumbled, and Rin was about to ask why he said that when he turned to him. Sousuke's eyes weren’t on the sea but on him, and Rin’s half formed smile stopped and his mouth clamped shut. He looked back out at the beach and nodded. He did miss the smell of the air, and the sound of the waves.

 

He wanted to say something back, but the sound of his stomach grumbling interrupted him. It was so loud even Sousuke looked surprised to hear it before that aggravating smirk started to form on his lips. Rin went back inside, trying to ignore the laughs he could hear from behind him as he looked for some breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


	29. House Cleaning

“You’re not sleeping on the job, are you?”

 

Rin opened his eyes and looked at Sousuke who was standing in the doorway, shutting it behind him. In his hands was a basket of clothes, right out of the dryer. Rin shook his head as the pile was added to the growing mountain on their bed.

 

“Why do we have so many clothes?”

 

“I don’t know, why do you buy so many?” Sousuke laughed, lying down in the little ravine Rin had made. His fingers came up to Rin’s hair, brushing strands away from the side of his face. Rin sighed, eyes fluttering closed again at the gentle touch. “Tired?”

 

“No,” Rin admitted, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling, “just, I don’t know.”

 

Sousuke didn’t say anything, instead he just ran his hand down Rin’s side and grabbed onto his hand. He pulled it out from between them and sat it on Rin’s stomach covering it with his own hand and giving it a squeeze. They sat in silence, the sound of the dog walking around their apartment could be heard even through the closed door.

 

“Let’s start cleaning again,” Sousuke said, breaking the silence first. “We just have to sort everything into putting away and giving away right?”

 

“Right,” Rin said, pulling himself up. His slouch brought Sousuke’s hand to the back of his neck on instinct, sliding it down his spine and watching the way Rin sat up a little better. “You also have to figure out which jackets you want to keep out.”

 

Sousuke nodded, kissing his cheek before getting up and heading to their closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


	30. I Love You’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who followed me through this!!! It was a lot of fun to write little blurbs about SouRin every day, even though it was a bit hard at times. I don’t know if it actually cured my writer’s block or not, but either way I had a great time, and I was happy to share it with all of you!

Rin swung himself over the couch and plopped himself down in Sousuke’s lap without warning. He laughed at the way Sousuke’s breath escaped him, a half formed scowl on his face and a complaint on his lips.

 

“And to what,” Sousuke wheezed, “do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“What? Can’t I sit on my boyfriend’s lap without being questioned?” Rin asked, hiding his smirk against Sousuke’s skin.

 

“Well, yeah,” he mumbled, knowing he was getting played. “But I would like to know why you had to crush me first.”

 

“I’m not that heavy,” Rin argued sitting up. His pout broke through his carefully schooled frown when he saw the amused raise of Sousuke’s eyebrows. He was about to get up, but arms wrapped around him and held him down. “Let go.”

 

“Stop sulking,” Sousuke teased. “It’s not like you’re that heavy but warn me before you just go jumping on me, okay? You seem to have forgotten that muscle weighs something.”

 

Rin started at him for a second before blowing hot air at the hair in his face. He leaned back against him, wrapping his own arms around Sousuke’s. He felt Sousuke’s chuckling more than he heard it, too quiet to count as a laugh.

 

“What? Are you getting soft?” Rin retorted, not liking being laughed at. Sousuke’s soft chuckling gained momentum at that, much to Rin’s chagrin.

 

“More like you’ve been getting hard,” Sousuke said, though Rin didn’t miss the sudden, barely there tense of his shoulders. The slip of words had not been intentional, it seemed.

 

“You wish,” Rin sneered in his ears, finally getting to laugh at the other. “But that could be fixed.”

 

Sousuke looked surprised but Rin was already falling backwards, using his full weight to pull them down. His back hit the couch with a bounce, Sousuke awkwardly twisted and trying to hold himself up on his side. The position was ridiculous and neither of them could stop laughing.

 

Rin started to laugh harder when Sousuke was attacked by their dog with licks, Sousuke trying to get him to relax. He seemed to have realized that Sousuke and Rin were having fun and wanted in. Rin blocked his face with his arm as the beast started to slobber all over them.

 

When they all started to calm down Rin and Sousuke were having trouble breathing, their pup just spinning in circles. Tears were in Rin’s eyes, the ache of his stomach excruciating. Sousuke gave up when the dog barked at them again, trying to get them to do something. He just gave Rin a kiss and laid his head down, tired.

 

Rin turned onto his side, giving the other more room and they both scooted up on the couch, Rin entangling their legs. They watched each other in silence for a moment before Rin jumped. A cold wet nose was pressed against his back, a whine coming from behind them.

 

When Sousuke's amusement started to escape his mouth Rin tried to capture it between his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


End file.
